The Dance
by obchichi
Summary: My first fanfic and its a SONG FIC!! heehee.... Ami and Greg meet, and well... just read read read! To all that have already read,i updated it into the same chapter, just letting ya know! :-D


The Dance A songfic, yeah, i know, there are millions of them ^_^ oh! i don't care! its mine! heehee to let ya know! ~ means thinking and * means action or something like that,lol  
  
disclamer: i do not own SailorMoon::sobs uncontrolibly:: and the beautifel song, We danced.  
  
One Night, Ami was eating in a new transpherd restruant. While the others ( Serena,Rei,Mina,&Lita) were eating, Ami was busy trying to analyze a new case that idn't seem too big, but they still had to get rid of it.Luckily the creature's cloke snagged on a branch, so Ami was trying to figure that out.  
  
She was in deep thought when she heard, or should i say felt, tea spill all over her mini computer and a few papers, and her. She looked up with an irritated yet caring look(a/n: she didn't want to be mean, cause the guy could have tripped and hurt himself or something,heehee)Her eyes glemming. What she saw was a young waiter, about her age, in shock of what he had done. He blushed Slightly when there eyes meet, which ami didn't notice. "Im so sorry" he said quit like a mummble " i'll go get some napkins or towles" Ami nodded with a smile, and sighed as he walked away. Mina nudged Ami.  
  
"Oh Ami he is like totally gorgeous, I think he did that on purpouse. My intuition says that, He likes you!" She striked a pose and smiled widely. " oh your just being silly and it was just an accident, Plus i don't have time to concentrate on boys, with school and this case, and reading in the library, there just isn't enough time in the day. Oh we need to get to Rei's so that i can do this in more privitely, i dunno what i was thinkinng by doing this in a public place."  
  
While Ami was rumaging in her bag at Rei's, she couldn't find her mini computer and guessed it must be at the restruant, She thought that she better hurry before closing time(theres lotsa stuff on that computer that is top secret)  
  
When she got there it was closed, But the the waiter was cleaning off tables still so she knocked on the window *knock knock* (a n: i always wanted to do that ^_^) He jumped at the sudden noise but he let her in to see what she needed. " I'm sorry, but i left my Mini computer over there and i was wondering if you had seen it, or do you still have it?!" Ami was almost frantic, but she blushed lightly finding that the waiter was the one that had spilled tea all over her.  
  
"Um,Um, Yeah! I saw one on the seat over there, i put it behind the counter over there"  
  
"Oh! Thank you sooooooooo much!" Replied Ami feeling very happy it wasn't lost. ~How could i be so forgetable, i guess my mind was somewhere else, but still, where was it?~ "Oh, no problem, Hey, Don't you go to my school, Crossroads high?? i think i've seen you there before"he said, in quite thought.  
  
" Yeah! i go there, I'm Ami, Ami Mizuno. You new here?"  
  
" well yeah, and i've heard of you. Your test scores are Amazing, im always trying to get the top but im usually 2nd i can never beat you" he laughed a little.  
  
" Oh, you must be Greg then"  
  
"Why yes! you're a smart one!"  
  
They laughed and talked some more. Soon Ami had to go home, so she said goodbye and asked for her mini computer. He smiley mischiviously and said"Only if you will Dance with me" He held out his hand for her to take which she did. " Um sure Why not!" she said. A slow song came on the radio as if on quie(haha) And they danced starring into each others eyes,Smiling. Soon Ami moved Closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile Mina, Rei, Lita, and Serena, were watching with there faces smudged against the window.  
  
" Oh isn't so romantic!" Serena said dreamily with Hearts in her eyes " Amy's in Love" Suddenlt !BOOM!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A/N~ sorry i actully found out that everything is kindof short so i just stuck everything together! hope ya don't mind!:-) im really lazy!)  
  
"UH OH!" said Rei "Our new friend is back". The ghostly Figured had just fired a beam of fire at them and was getting ready to do another.(a/n~ im not good at fights, gimme a break,lol)  
  
Ami and Greg were startled and Amy looked at each Greag sadly and broke from his arms. "I'm so sorry, Greg, but i have to go". She retrieved her computer companion and fled off out of the door, leaving Greg in peices of his broken heart.  
  
By the time Ami had gotten there, the fight was over and it was too late. The scouts had already transphormed(however you spell it 0_0) and beatin it. ~It was a shame he didn't last long~  
  
Rei stomped up to her "WELL!" she yelled "where were you? huh? we really needed your level headedness and now Lita's hurt!" Ami looked over at Lita. Her leg was bleeding badly, Ami guessed that Lita got mad after being hurt and killed him, and she was right. Rei was still rambleing on and Ami's eyes started to water up, "I..I'm sory, Rei, i tried to get here as soon as i could" She said as she fell to her knees. "Well! Sorry doesn't heal Lita's leg,does it?"  
  
"Hey, Rei, just leave her alone, ok? i'll be fine!" Lita said with a raspy voice. Rei just shook her head and walked off. Serena and Mina Comforted Ami and then asked her about the waiter. She told them that he went to there school and that she thinks that she may be in love. Soon they took Lita to Luna and Artimis, who healed her throughly. Soon they were all heading home to sleep in their warm beds.  
  
For three years Ami would stop by and talk to Greg for hours and hours it seemed to them. Time just seemed to stop when they were together. By now, they were both about eighteen and their love grew secretly inside them, neither wanted to tell the other, afraid of rejection.  
  
Finially an unforgettable evening accured. Ami was chattering about collage (A/N~ she confides in him a whole lot and has become quite talkitive). Greg just starred into her deep aquatic eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Gosh shes just so beautiful,i know this is the perfect time. He sighed and pulled something out of his jacket and got down on one knee. Ami was speechless, the tears welled up into her eyes. Greg found himself choked up at first but soon found his voice.  
  
"Wi...Will...Will you m...m...marry m.. me?  
  
Ami turned into a waterfall.  
  
Soon she calmed down and found her voice. "Only if you give me the honor" a smile ran across ger face, "shall we dance?"  
  
They got up and danced, there was no music, but they didn't care. Soon they stopped and looked into each other eyes deeply. Greg tilted Ami's chin and kisssed her light on the lips, electricity flarred through both of them. "I love you so much", he wispered into her ear, making her spine shiver.  
  
"I love you too" she replied and they kissed again,but more passionately  
  
Meanwhile "Waahahahahahahhahaahhh, Our Ami has grown up and is now getting married!!!!"  
  
*SweatDrops*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know i know! It's short, right? It look longer on paper, when you write it, O-well, heehee. sorry. Welp, is it intresting to you, are you on yoiur toes? well, it doesn't have to be that good, ^_^, but this is like my first fanfic, ::dances around:: im so proud of myself!! YAY! please Review, if you have any suggestions, i would be glad to ( sorry i forgot the word ^_^) !I don't have anything against Rei/SailorMars, ok, i do, but o-well, Deal with it, lol! Sorry for any of my grammatical errors, didn't have time to fix 'em! Also sorry, but i have no idea how to endent, if you could help me, i would be most greatful!!! heehee ~*~LiLAmy-0~*~ 


End file.
